Winter Course
The was added on 12/7/19. The goal of this quest is to make it to the end to get the Purple Present. There are multiple different sections in the quest. There is a hidden restriction in the place. The player cannot use any sort of turbines as they freeze over. The Start When the player starts the quest, they get teleported to a different place. The place is at the night setting. The spawn is different as it contains 6 houses, ice crystals, and is covered in snow. The base plate is 127 blocks wide and 149 blocks long. Sailing is the same as in the main game. At the older version of the Winter Course, everyone was at the same team which caused problems. Shark Area This area is the first stage in the way. It has a Shark and Rocks. It is not like the other circle stages, the water only goes one way. passing this area will lead the player to the next one. Icy Cave After a small transition with signs as obstacles, the players fall into an icy cave. This cave contains ice crystals in a diagonal pattern with stalactites falling down. Passing that area will lead the players into a room with a target on the door Target Door Room After the Icy Cave, the players will go into the target door room. This room contains potions, rocks and 2 explosive ball launchers. The potions can break and can be destroyed by explosives. The ice in the room has no direction of travel so the players will be stuck in the room without propulsion. To open the door, the players need to shoot at it with any explosive. After this room, there is a room with falling chandeliers. Chandelier Room After going through the target door, the players will go into the chandelier room. This room has chandeliers that fall when something is under them. These chandeliers do great amounts of damage, obliterating most blocks they touch. This is the final stage. Once passed through, the treasure room is at the end. Treasure Room This room is where players get the purple present. There are heaps on gold with some potions, gems, and a sword on it. The purple present is in the back of the room, in front of the throne. Touching the purple present gives a purple present and 50-200 gold, depending on how long the player was in the stages. Tips * Use a build with the magnet glitch on it. This makes traveling through the stages easy and fast. ** Be sure to travel slower through the black walls and the target door. This can be done by bumping into walls. * Have a Pilot Seat somewhere in the build to prevent getting stuck. * Also, have any thruster on the build to prevent getting stuck in the Target Door Room. * Do not anchor builds and build it on top of any block. They can be easily detached so the boat can move without waiting for others to launch * It is actually possible to use the jetpack to fly to the end of the course. Just be sure to have a Hand Cannon in the Target Door Room. Avoid the chandeliers in the next room by flying close to the bookshelves then touch the present when at the end. * Use money grinding glitches or portal teleporting to farm the gift. Just make sure to pass through 2 black gates as the developers removed needing a specific gold amount to receive rewards. Category:Quest